Don't Believe The News
by ZayIsStillSparkleStars
Summary: One-shot. The magazine has some embarrassing story about Lucy. Is it true or not? R


**notes: **You all love my oneshots so, why not?

* * *

It was a sunny day outside and Lucy Heartfilia felt the need to go outside for a walk. _It feels nice to take a break from all the trouble sometimes_, the blonde thought mindlessly.

She walked past her favorite river and stopped by to say hello to the regular fishermen. "Hello!" Lucy waved. "Pun pun puun!" Plue waved too. Lucy like to take her favorite pet outside whenever she went out.

"Hello, Miss Lucy! Please be careful of the riverbank!"

"I will!" She smiled brightly. Today just felt incredibly good. No trouble. No loudness. No yelling. No fighting. No Natsu. The blonde paused at that thought. She looked down at Plue who 'Punned' in return.

"I don't think my life would be like this without Natsu." She said to Plue. The nikora pointed at her shorts. She gave the furrow of her eyebrows and looked a down to see half of her shorts burned. Her eyes widened and only one word - or name - came to her thoughts. _Natsu_.

_That fire breathing freak of nature! What did he do now? Oh my god, this is my favorite pair of shorts! Stupid flame-brain!_ She cussed in her head. Stamping all the way back to her apartment, she took a new pair shorts and kept Plue on the kitchen table.

_This is more than enough_. The blonde thought hastily, while putting on her shorts. _He ruined my afternoon! _

She then decided to try and finish her book. But her thoughts were invaded at the thought of Natsu invading her fridge anytime then. Lucy jumped up and raced to her front door, locking it. That was when she remembered._ He never got in through the door_.

Tsking to herself, Lucy locked all the windows in her room. She then decided that she needed to rest a bit. She laid down on her bed and had a nap.

* * *

Lucy woke up at 4 in the evening. She got off her bed, and yawned. She went to the toilet and got freshened up. After that, she decided to head off to the guild.

The guild was as busy as normal. But there was a certain group in the middle of the guild, gasping and giggling. A certain group Lucy liked to call the_ Gossip Group_. Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, Erza and Mirajane were already holding the new edition of the _Sorcerer Weekly_.

"Oh my god!"

"I never thought...they'd go that far." Lisanna opened her mouth wide and gaped like a fish.

"What?" Lucy asked, abruptly. She never thought she'd join the Gossip Group. She does hangout with them, but never joined them in bashing or complementing someone.

"The culprit speaks for herself." Mirajane winked at her. This made Lucy shiver. Whenever Mirajane winked, something was bound to go wrong.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked again. Erza pursed up her lips in a firm line, while Levy giggled. Juvia then spoke.

"Finally! Juvia got her Gray-sama for herself!" What was she talking about? The truth was even more painful than what Lucy thought.

Mirajane shoved the magazine to her face. And there, written in the italic font was:

_Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's celestial wizard, speaks about her sex life_.

"What the?!" The blonde Mage grabbed the edition and flipped the page to the article.

**Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia, finally opens up to the truth. We've all known that our certain blonde has always been incredibly close to our salamander. But have we ever thought they would go that far. Especially in secrecy. Yes, our blonde had an affair with the pink haired destructive dragon slayer. **

**This morning, Lucy was out on a walk with her favorite Nikora, when she suddenly told herself, that her life wouldn't be like now if it weren't for Natsu Dragneel. After that, the blonde mage noticed the incredibly huge burn on her shorts. Her face turned to a deep red and the blonde Mage mumbled something about "Stupid rough idiot." The only thing that could've meant for us gossipers is, these two had a pretty hot night going on. **

Lucy blushed so hard, heat radiated off her face. She was interrupted as Lisanna spoke softly. "Is it true?"

"No! Kinda..yes.." She couldn't lie anyway.

"You two had sex?!" The silver haired maiden squealed. It quickly grabbed the attention of the others.

"No we didn't!" Lucy yelled. "I only said that cause Natsu keeps on invading my private space okay!"

"Come to think of it, they are pretty close."

"Pretty close?! They always stick together!"

Lucy didn't know what to do. That was when the fire Mage, himself came through the guild doors. Happy following behind.

"Natsu!" Lucy held his arm and pushed him into the crowd. "Tell them we didn't have sex!"

He seemed confused. "Uh, we didn't?" Suddenly everyone went back to normal, some were obviously sad and disappointed.

"Phew," the blonde whispered to herself. Natsu looked at her, confused. "What? Huh?"

"You don't need to know.." Lucy rubbed her temples.

"So, are we up for tonight?" The fire mage asked, whispering.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled at him.

* * *

**notes**: that's my one-shot! Up to you. If you want to think they had sex or not.


End file.
